When A Secret Is Kept
by botgal
Summary: Agent Six knew Doctor Holiday for being the sweet, emotional doctor she is. What he didn't know is the secret behind her dark past. Will he uncover her secret, or will it be too late? No flames. Holix, possibly Circex. will be zombies and may be make out
1. The Mission

Doctor Holiday was, once again, walking the corridors of Providence. She knew her way around so well that she could read a book while she was walking and wouldn't walk into anything. To most it would seem as though she was just checking out Rex's scans again, but in reality she was thinking about her home-town…

"_Daddy!" a young Holiday yelled as she ran away from a dark man that was chasing her. Her father scooped her up into his safe arms and shot her assailant in the head with a rifle. He looked her over at arm's length, and then pulled her into a warm hug. Young Holiday, who was about twelve at the time, pulled out her own small revolver and shot another man that was sneaking up behind her father._

"_Ha, ha! That's my girl!" her father laughed out of happiness. They heard a shrieking in the distance as her sister ran at them with a silky-furred red dog following. "Good boy Rusty" their father praised the dog, " now let's find your mother and try to find a safe place in this hell-hole."_

_They turned around and saw a pack of bloody people coming towards them. They all raised their guns and shot their pursuers in the head. Holiday managed to get one in the eye and another in the ear. She was just turning around to run when she saw a pair of blank, glassy eyes move in on her to…_

"Doctor Holiday!" a voice yelled, snapping Dr. Holiday out of her thoughts. She turned to look at who had spoken too quickly and started to fall. Just as she started falling, a pair of strong, muscled arms in green sleeves wrapped themselves around her waist and righted her. She looked up into the black, smooth sunglasses of Agent Six.

"Thanks Six" she said, sighing and straightening her papers "I guess I got distracted."

"Hey Six, never thought I'd see you making a move on the Doc" Bobo Haha said slyly. Holiday and Six looked down and realized that Six's arms were still around her waist. He deliberately let go of her slowly so as not to seem embarrassed.

"You know, I hear Antarctica is horrible around this time of year" he said. The monkey got the message and took his leave before the agent could threaten him anymore. Six then continued with what he was going to say before.

"Anyway, the reason I was trying to get your attention is because White Knight wants us to go on a mission to a town called Sherryville, Tennessee" he continued. He raised an eyebrow slightly when Dr. Holiday's eyes widened. "Is there something wrong with that?" he asked, lowering his eyebrow back into place.

"No, it's just that, it's my home-town. Why would Providence want us to go on a mission there?" she asked, shaking her head a bit.

"Providence sent a few probes out there due to some disappearances over the years. The probes sent back some" he paused, "_disturbing _pictures. Completely empty apartments, bullet holes in almost every wall, and bloody bodies everywhere. So Providence wants me, Rex, and Bobo to go check it out, and they want you to come with us since you probably know your way around."

"Okay, I'll get packing right away" Holiday said seeming slightly distant and staring off into the middle-horizon.

"I'll go tell Rex" Six said brushing off his confusion about the doctor's sudden change in moods "we leave in four days."

Holiday nodded and began walking dazedly to her room. "Hey" Six started "is everything alright?" he asked. He wasn't sure where that came from; it had just popped up out of nowhere.

"She looked at him for a moment, then finally replied "Yeah, I'm fine", before walking to her room. When she got to her door, she input her code and walked in, letting her door close automatically behind her. Unconsciously, she walked into her bathroom and began undressing. Letting her lab coat, shirt, and skirt fall to the floor, she turned around and looked at her bare back in the mirror. On her back was a long, deep, blood-red scar. It went from where her hairline met the back of her neck, then trailed downward just barely grazing the left side of her spine. It followed her spine all the way down to her lower back, where it then made a curve and traveled down her left leg all the way down to her ankle.

If anyone had bothered to look at her leg or neck they would see it instantly, but of course this being a military base, no one looked at her that often. Suddenly an ear-piercing alarm blasted around the base.

_Be on alert! Be on alert! Intruders have breached security! All armed personnel get to your stations immediately!_

Holiday quickly re-dressed and ran out the door. If there was an intruder in the base, a new sense of power inside of her made her want to get out there and help. Adrenaline pumped itself through her veins like fire and she began thinking about things she hadn't thought about in a long time.


	2. Fights and Surprises

Hey ya'll. It's me botgal. This is the second chapter of the "When A Secret Is Kept" fanfic. There isn't any fluff in this chappie, but trust me, there will be fluff. _Oh, there will be fluff._ SO anyways, thanks to all of my reviewers, your reviews are what keep my fanfics rolling. I know It took a few days to get this posted but let me tell you something, I'm writing this fanfic out on paper before I type it, so please keep that in mind. Even so I'll be posting and writing more once summer vacation has started (yes my vacation doesn't start until june 23, I'm a loser. *sniff*) Anyways enough with my before-story rant, on with the story, but first, oh man I hate this part…

Disclaimer: I do not own Generator Rex, it belongs to Man Of Action and Cartoon Network.

Now, on with the story...

The hallways were complete mad zones; Doctor Holiday had no doubts that this was the Pack's work. Remembering an old trick she had learned, she opened a door and put it in front of her, thereby making a triangle between the corner and the door. She stood in the triangle and waited for the pack to come along. She didn't have to wait too long. Only minutes after she had hidden herself, Rex came flying through the open doorway with Six and Bobo close behind. Beowolf stood in the doorway for a minute, looking at his prey, only for the door to swing forward to meet his face. It opened again and he whimpered one more time before passing out. Rex, Six, and Bobo looked up in surprise and mild confusion to see Doctor Holiday standing over the fallen EVO.

She looked up and jumped over a chunk of green crystal that shot under her feet. She looked up and saw Skalamander firing more green crystals at her. She jumped up and disappeared from view. The giant EVO smirked as he slowly came closer to the three fighters. Six raised his katanas and readied himself to strike, just as a pair of brown, knee-high boots swung forward and hit the EVO smack-dab in the face.

Holiday brushed the dust from her hands and turned to look at the stunned men and monkey. Bobo raised his blasters and fired at Breach, who was throwing portals at them. Rex formed his Smack-Hands and rushed at the four-armed girl. She merely stepped through one of her portals and vanished, only to appear right behind Rex and smack him down with one of her giant hands. Six swiped at Breach with one of his katanas, but only managed to cut off a lock of her dark-onyx hair.

With Breach's back to her, Dr. Holiday ran forward and jumped on her back, pinning Breach's two normal arms behind her back. She then took her forefinger and thumb and pinched the EVO girl in a spot around the base of her neck.

"Hey! Let go!" Breach screeched as she tried to shake the doctor off. "Let go! Let go! Let oohhh, getting, sleepy…", with that, she fell on the ground, unconscious.

"*Whistle* The Doc's got some moves" Bobo said widening his good eye. Holiday raised her hand as though to say something, only to be blasted forward from behind by a sonic screech. Six reacted quickly, jumping forward and snatching her in midair, then landing on his feet like a cat with her in his arms. He then set her down with one arm still around her waist. Bobo noticed this and glanced at Six with a sly smirk, cocking his eyebrow. Six let go of Holiday completely at this.

A shadowy figure walked through the doorway and stood there in almost a relaxed pose. Rex widened his eyes and yelled, "Circe?"

Well, there ends yet another chapter of 'When a secret is kept'. I hope I got all of the characters right. I just want to thank **Sailorstar165, Solora Goldsun, Leafstar Skyclan, EnderMoon, and my three anonymous viewers **for reviewing and making me strong enough to post this next chapter. Remember, I'll try my best to post at least every few days. So stay strong and I'll write back as soon as I can. Your writer, botgal. Remember, if you review, you get a cookie of your choice. Just put what kind of cookie you want in your review, and I'll give it to you. Love Ya', Bye bye!


	3. Mysteriousness

I told you I'd write again. I hope you all enjoyed that last chapter. Remember, your reviews are what keep this story rolling. At least one review helps me write each chapter. So if you don't have time to review, don't worry, I'll still try my best to keep writing. So please review, and remember, constructive criticism helps, but if I get flamed, my next chapter will be held back by at least another day. Thanks, now for my most hated part *sigh* all right here I go.

Disclaimer: Generator Rex belongs to its respective owners, so I don't own it.

Man I hate that part. All right here comes the next chapter of 'When a secret is kept'.

"Hey Rex" Circe whispered. She surveyed the fallen pack "Wow, did one of you three do this, because if you did it didn't take you that long this time, huh?" she asked, directing the question at the men standing before her.

"Nope. I did!" Holiday exclaimed as she executed a perfect flying kick to Circe's chest. The air burst out of Circe as she went flying backwards into the wall. She stood up slowly and wiped the side of her mouth with her hand.

"Alright lady" she said glaring at Holiday ,"let's dance." She ran forward and threw a right hook at the doctor, only for Holiday to re-direct it and throw a solid uppercut to Circe's jaw. Circe clutched the place where the fist made contact and tried sweeping Holiday's legs out from under her. That failed as Holiday jumped into the air rotating sideways. After three lightning-quick rotations she swung out a leg that kicked a stunned Circe square on top of the head, sending her to the floor.

While this was going on, Breach had woken up and was looking dazedly at her teammates. Swinging her giant hands, she created four portals that lowered over each of them and sent them somewhere else, most likely Abysus.

Holiday landed squarely on her feet and looked at Rex. "That. Was. Awesome!" Rex shouted. "Where did you learn how to do that!" he asked eagerly.

Doctor Holiday looked down slightly and said, "My father taught me how to do that."

Rex looked at her with shining eyes and asked "Think you can teach me how to do that?"

"Maybe some other time Rex" she answered vaguely. "Now if you'll excuse me, I still have to get packing for our mission", and with that, she started walking the path back to her room.

"Alright, see ya. Later." Rex said quietly as he watched her retreating back. "Come on Bobo, we've gotta get ready too."

"Right behind ya' kid" Bobo answered as he follower his human friend down the corridor to the room they shared.

Six, however, still stood in the hallways as he was thinking, thinking about Doctor Holiday. _If she can do that, who knows what else she can do? _He slightly shook his head and started back to his room.

Well, there ya go. Since no one told me what kind of cookies they want for their reviews, I'll just give you each one of my choice. Sorry if I give you one you're allergic too, just _**please, please, please, **_don't flame me, _**please.**_ Okay so; Kereea gets a snicker doodle cookie(no not poodle, snicker doodle), purpleanime gets a lemon cookie(don't worry it's sweet not sour), Leafstar Skyclan gets a macadamia nut cookie, my anonymous reviewer gets a coconut drop cookie, and last but not least, Solora Goldsun gets a giant chocolate chip cookie! Yays!

Please tell me if I potrayed the characters right or if I need to change anything. So anyways, love it, hate it, please review it! Just please don't flame me, or else my heart for this story might just break and I won't have the heart to finish this fanfic.T-T. See ya soon! Love ya, peace!XD


	4. Dreams of the past and goddesess

Well I'm baaackkkk. AGAIN! So I hope you've all enjoyed this story so far. Wait just a little longer and there'll be romance, action, suspense, friendships formed, and zombies, lots and lots of zombies! I'm also going to introduce an OC, Benjamin a.k.a Benny, in this chapter so don't criticize me for not having a character that's not in the series. Now I should probably have mentioned this way back in chapter one, but I'm making it so Holiday had a southern accent when she was a kid, Benny just has a typical really-little-kid voice. Remember, my inspiration comes from my loyal fans and reviewers who follow these chapters to the letter, and then review afterwards. Anyways, I'm not going to keep you with an uber-long rant this time and I'll just get on with the story.

Now here goes, oh man do I hate this part. I don't own Generator Rex, it belongs to its rightful and respected owners. There, that oughta' keep those copywrite sharks off my tail. Now on with the story! XD

"_Sissy, I'm hungwy" a young boy, about five years old said to twelve-year-old Doctor Holiday. She looked at the boarded up doors and windows surrounding them. Their father had told them to stay inside, but he had been gone for three days and they had completely run out of food yesterday. She looked first at her brother, then at the barricaded entrances and exits. Acting on her premature maternal instincts more than her sense; she grabbed a sack, a machete, and her trusty revolver and had her brother follow her up to the attic._

"_Now listen Benny" she said quickly, handing him a pocket-knife and a hand-gun. "I'm gonna to run out to the store and get us some food real quick, 'kay? Now I want ye' to stay downstairs and be quiet until I git back. I'm not sure if you'll need these, but ye never know. So, stay downstairs, be quiet, and I'll be back with food soon, alright?"_

"_Okay Emmy" Benny said with a face that was way to serious for a five-year-old. "Hey Emmy" he asked cutely, "can you pwease bwing back sum Hewsheys?"_

_She looked at him for a moment, then smiled and said, "Sure. Now I'm gonna climb out of the window. Remember, close this window, but don't lock it so I can git back in later, and don't open the downstairs doors or windows for anythang." With that she opened the window and began shimmying down the drainage pipe. When she got to the bottom she looked up at her brother and gave him a thumbs-up, which he returned._

_Since Holiday knew the layout of the town by heart, she ran the back-alleys and arrived at the closest convenience store. She stocked up on food and drinks, and grabbed a Hershey's bar for Benny. She heard grunting and turned around. Seeing a cashier staring at her hungrily, she ran. Acting on the training her older sister had given her on how to handle just such occasions, she went between the shelves and tipped them over. They went down in a domino effect, crushing him and spraying blood on the walls. She looked around and…_

"Your coffee is getting cold" Six said as he looked down at the doctor sitting down at her desk.

"Hnh?" she mumbled. She looked down at the cup in her hands and sighed. She had been spacing out even more than usual lately ever since she found out about the mission. At first it was just a dream about her past, later she found herself thinking about it every spare moment, now she was having full-fledged daydreams right in the middle of whatever she was doing at the time.

"Right" she said draining her almost cold coffee. "Rex and Bobo excited about the new mission?" she asked.

"The monkey is excited, Rex is still sulking about our last confrontation with Circe and the Pack." He said with ought changing expression.

"Well I'm sure he'll be over it and back to his old, cheerful self soon" she said optimistically.

"Possibly" Six said quickly. It was getting a little awkward, so he took his leave and walked out the door with ought another word. When he got to his room, he sat down on his bed and started thinking. _Why is Doctor Holiday acting like this? It isn't like her. That quiet and far-away nature just doesn't match someone of her disposition, personality, beauty…_

He stopped his train of thought right there and then. He constantly had to try and stop himself from thinking like that, but he just couldn't no matter how hard he tried. Whenever he thought about her; her luscious red lips, her chocolate-brown hair, her pale ivory skin, her slender-curvy hips… He got up right then and there and started the walk to the Petting Zoo. Maybe a bit, make that a LOT, of hard exercise would get his mind off of her. Still, he couldn't help but think about her on his way. Dr. Holiday, the woman who (to him) resembled a goddess of beauty.

Well, there ya' go. You got to see another flashback from Holiday's past, and a look into the mind of the stoic Agent Six. Now for cookies XD ! Let's see; a chocolate chip cookie for rosi345, an almond cookie for child who is cool, another macadamia-nut cookie for Leafstar Skyclan, and Solora Goldsun's requested cinnamon cookie.

So, tell your friends, your neighbors, your friend's neighbors, your neighbor's friends, your great grandma who lives in Chao Nao. Either way, if you do tell them, please ask them to review, and please review yourself while you're at it. This is just a long way of me asking you to review. So tell me if you think I potrayed the characters correctly or if I need to make some adjustments in later chapters. Just review, please don't flame me. Thanks, bye!


	5. Secret Love

Wassup people? It's my first day of summer vaca' and I'm super pumped! I feel like I could fly! * jumps out the window and falls to the ground *aaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh! * climbs back up the stairs to the computer * Okay... maybe not, but I can write you this super awesome new chapter of WASIK. In order to make this chapter a little more special, I made this chapter extra fluffy with a side-order of compassion. Yay fluff! YAY! I still haven't put up a universal disclaimer to get those copywrite sharks off my back like Solora Goldsun suggested yet. Soo, (Still hate this part) GeneratorRexbelongstoit'srightfulandrespectedowners,Iownnothing! * stops to take a deeep breath * eeuugh whoo. Okay, now, on with the story.

Doctor Holiday was sitting at her desk, working as usual. Agent Six straightened his tie and walked up to her. She looked up at him, surprised, and then gave him her usual warm smile. "Hey Six, is there something you wanted?" she asked, turning her chair so the back of it was to the desk.

"Actually, there is" he said, putting both hands on the arm-rests. She leaned back into the chair and he leaned forward so their faces were always the same distance apart.

"Six, is there something wrong?" she asked, getting a slightly worried expression while her face turned crimson-red. He said nothing, and that aggravated her even more. "Look Six, if you don't tell me what's going on, I swear, I am going to mmff!" she was cut off in mid-sentence as he rushed forwards and pushed his lips up against hers. At first she just stared as him, stunned. Then she just relaxed and leaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck. Likewise, Six wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to him so she was standing. When he did this she tightened her grip on his neck, causing him to instinctively tighten his grip, pulling her closer.

They eventually pulled apart and Dr. Holiday smiled up at him blissfully. He gave her one of his slight, genuine smiles back and pulled her into a tight hug against his chest. She surned her head so the side of it was facing his chest and said "Six, I have to tell you something, something I should have told you a long time ago."

"What is it Holiday?" he asked, looking down at her while he held her.

"Six, I lo-"

Six woke up with a start and promptly gave himself a mental slap on the face. He'd been having dreams like this for the last seven months. Not only had they taken place in the lab, but also in the Petting Zoo, the Pool (no, I don't think they have a pool in Providence, I'm just making it up for the purposes of my story), Holiday's room, and (much to his _extreme_ embarassment) in the shower.

He scowled slightly as he took in his surroundings. He was in a narrow space, most likely made of metal. He knew exactly where he was, he was in the ventilation system above Dr. Holiday's room. He often found himself there whenever he found himself, as he called it, sleep-sneaking. It just showed him even more how weak he was when it came to Doctor Holiday.

He silently slipped down through the grating into Holiday's room. He looked at Dr. Holiday's bed and saw her, sound asleep. Even though he hated feeling so weak, he couldn't help but think she was beautiful as she slept. He was just about to jump back into the vents and go back to his own room when he caught another glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye. A single lock of hair had fallen into her face, and her blankets had slipped off to one side, leaving her top half cold.

Against his stoic half's fierce arguments, he walked over to her bedside, brushed the hair out of her face, and then pulled and smoothed the covers back over her. It took everything he had, and a little bit more, just not to give her a light peck on the cheek. Once that was done, he slipped back into the vents and began in the direction of his own quarters.


	6. The Pool: Part 1

I'm really sorry I couldn't get this chapter up sooner, my computer is having technical difficulties so now I have to use the family's public computer which my younger brother also uses, that's why I was so slow updating, To make it up to you, I made this chapter a little longer than the others so far. First off, I just wanna say that I'm sorry for not giving out cookies last time, so this time I'm going to give double cookies. Let's see; one molasses and one butterscotch cookie for Solora Goldsun, one milk chocolate and one white chocolate chip cookie for Leafstar Skyclan, one chocolate chip and one coconut drop cookie for rosi345, and two cookies of whatever child who is cool wants. So anyways, since I **STILL** haven't put up a universal disclaimer yet,

Idon'***don'! Okay, release the anger, alright rant over. Now, on with the story!XD

It was the day before they left for their big mission, and Doctor Holiday was out getting some... _last minute_ things from around the base. She looked over everything in her bag to make sure everything was in order, and left her room and rushed into the halls. Had she not been in such a rush, she wouldn't have bumped into Rex. "Hey Doc, what's up?" he asked with an award-winning smile.

"Not much. Heading to the pool Rex?" she asked. Though the answer was sort of obvious due to the fact that he was wearing swim trunks.

"Yup. Wanna' join us?" he asked a little too eagerly. She hesitated a moment. The only swimsuit she had was a strap bikini, and if she wore that, then anyone at the pool would be able to see her scars. Then that would create a lot of questions that were better left, unanswered."Come on Doc. I already checked to see who was there and the only people who'll be there will be me, Bobo, Captain Calen, and Six."

_Well if it's only four people, then I guess it would be_ "Alright Rex, you head to the pool and I'll be right there."

"Cool, see ya there!" he called back happily as he ran off.

Holiday knew that her secret would be kept safe and she could still go to the pool. For one thing, she knew that Rex, Six, and Bobo wouldn't ask too many questions since they trusted her. She was also fairly certain she could, er, **persuade **Captain Calen to keep his mouth shut. So withought further ado, she ran back into her room to grab her things.

Meanwhile...

"Cannonball!" Bobo yelled in a slightly monotone voice right before he made a big splash. It just so happened that Captain Calen was standing right where the resulting splash made impact.

"Hey! Get out of the pool! I don't want monkey hair floatin all over the pool for when I get in!" the buff, blonde male yelled angrily.

"Hey, for starters I'm a chimpanzee, not a monkey." Bobo said as he floated past the Captain on his back. "And second, when I see an official sign that says animals ain't allowed in the pool, then I'll get out."

Calen simply scowled and stalked off to the tables, grumbling and muttering something about monkeys to himself. Six was reading a book on the lounge chairs and, surprisingly, wearing a pair of green swim trunks that were the exact same shade as his normal suit. He looked up and saw Rex, sitting under an umbrella and sulking. Rex looked up at him and smiled knowing that, somewhere, the ninja actually cared about what he was going through with Circe.

"hey guys. Did I miss anything?" Holiday asked as she walked up. Everyone looked up and Rex and Calen's mouths dropped open. Dr. Holiday was wearing a navy blue bikini with a dark-purple towel draped over one shoulder. Six looked up from his book to look at her, and almost had to put his hand over his mouth to keep himself from gagging. Though she did look, though he hated to admit it, _hot_ in her bathing suit, it was what was on her skin that made his normally solid stomach drop.

On her right shoulder and elbow, the mid-section of her left upper arm, and the left side of her stomach, there were multiple half-circulat scars. She looked at the men before her and cocked an eyebrow.

"What's wrong guys?" she asked, looking at their stunned expressions.

Rex shook his head and looked back at her. "Wha'? Oh, nithing. Umm, hey Doc, where'd you get the huge scars?" Holiday paused and looked at him for a second, then her smile re-appeared and she brushed the question.

"Anyone want anything while I'm up, juice soda, water, anything?" she asked, trying to draw the subject in a different direction.

"Water please" Six said quickly, sensing what she was trying to do. Everyone said what they wanted and she turned to walk and get the drinks. It was when she heard a small, almost inaudible grunt that she knew Six and the others had seen the scar running down her neck, back, and leg. She got the drinks and set them all down on a table.

Calen raised an eyebrow and sarcastically commented "What happened Doc, get in a cat fight or something? Heh heh" Holiday gave him a withering glare so fierce that he actually backed down a little.

"Is that really of great importance for you to know _Captain?_" she asked with a hint of drawling sarcasm lining her voice.

"No" he whimpered in a small voice.

"Good" with that she walked off in the direction of the pool, leaving Six wondering, _Where did she get those scars and, when did she get so cold?_

Here's my next chapter, hope ya like it. I'm gonna try to get another one in today too. So if I do, hooray for everyone. If I don't, oh well, I'll try to post it tomorrow. So anyways, review, tell your friends, say what kind of cookie you want, see ya later, peace. (\_/)

(O.o)

( oo) BUNNY! XD


	7. The Pool: Part 2

Here's the next chapter. I'm not going to rant before the story since I don't want to bore anyone, so I'll just disclaim and get on with the story. I don't own Generator Rex and it belongs to its rightful and respected owners. Anyways, here goes.

Holiday was standing on the edge of the diving board, her eyes calmly closed in concentration. She barely jumped as she went off the edge of the board. She pulled off a perfect triple mid-air flip before straightening and plunging hands-first into the water. She emerged succesfully to the surface a few feet away.

"If this were a diving competition, I'd give that a 10" Bobo commented from his chair. Meanwhile, Six had to mentally slap himself every time he caught himself staring at Holiday's hips, which was about 10 times a minute.

"El hamburgesas y perros calientes are ready amigos!" Rex yelled using the spanish phrase for hamburgers and hot dogs.

"Finally kid, I'm starving over here", Calen said with his feet on top of the table. They all grabbed their food and sat down. Captain Calen sat at a table that was away from the others. He had just gotten half-way through his meal when he got a slightly childish idea. He scooped some peas in his spoon, pulled it back, aimed and fired.

Holiday was halfway through putting a spoon in her mouth when she heard the slightest noise, like a soft _twang_. She slammed down her spoon and, quicker than lightning, grabbed something in mid-air right in front of her face. Rex, Six, and Bobostared as she opened her hand to reveal a small bunch of peas in her palm. Calen's mouth dropped open and hung open as he made a bunch of small, indescribable noises. Holiday calmly stood up, walked over to Calen, dropped the peas on his plate, closed his mouth with her hand, and strolled back to her seat.

Six looked at her with a raised eyebrow, even though it didn't even come close to expressing his surprise. She sat down and looked at him and raised an eyebrow of her own. "Something the matter Six?" she asked nonchalantly.

"No, just a bit surprised" he said truthfully.

"Yeah, well, my father helped me learn how to quicken my reflexes enough to do that." she said, her eyes downcast as they had been when she single-handedly took down the Pack.

"Geez. What didn't he teach you to do?" Rex asked playfully.

She was silent for a while. She finally looked up at him and answered "Let's just say, my family knew _a lot_ of things."

Oooohhhhh. Cliffy. **BUM BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMMM.** Anyways, I really hoped you liked this chapter, even though it was shorter than my last one. My next chapter will be like two or three chapters away from the real juicy, actiony goodness. Also, the return of Circe and the Pack. Anyways real quick, here's your chocolate pocky Solora Goldsun. Anyways review, tell your buds, gotta go, have fun!


	8. Arrival and Murder

Hey ya'll! Happy 4th! Sorry if this chapter took too long for some of your likings. But to make it up to you, this chapter is even longer than my other ones so far. Six pages total in my notebook baby! (Kinda' ironic in' it?) Anyways, to start off, instead of cookies... PIE!

Solora Goldsun: An apple cinnamon pie! Also, the next time you see Calen, can you give him a kick from me? A. I know that a lot of people make Calen into a comic relief, and B. Yes, he thinks she looks _ very _nice. You also may be one of the only people who've reviewed so far that seem to like cliffies. Eh.

child who is cool- A blueberry pie. I don't know if you have little imagination or something, but your reviews aren't all that exciting. No offence.

Leafstar Skyclan- A cranberry pie! You're welcome. Yes, now everyone that matters, (except Calen because he's not important at all for me, he's just a comic relief as mentioned earlier) knows about them. I'll try to update a bit faster, it just took a while to update with a chapter this long. But don't worry, I won't just leave this story standing at a certain chapter forever. I will finish it! This I swear! And don't worry, I get C.L.F all the time, it'll clear up me.

peace .love .smiles- A banana cream pie! * throws it at face * I love those things!

superbunnytothemax- a fudge pie! All hail the bunny, and GO HOLIX!

Total Weirdo- A key lime pie! I'll keep it coming, trust me, as I said earlier I'm not one to just leave a fanfiction hanging.

Skatergirl- A random pie of your choice! A. I honestly don't know how the heck I'm supposed to make someone like Six jealous of someone who's seven years younger than him and B. I already had something planned sort of like that that involves Holiday's ex- boyfriend.

You may have noticed that this memory sequence has a little to do with the one in chapter 1. It's actually what was happening _before_ that flashback. We're also gonna have a little look into what kind of music Holiday's listening to, that kind of gives you a hint of how she feels a lot of the time, there'll be a lot of song clips in here, hope ya like it. Anyways, we have the return of the Holiday family dog Rusty! We're also introduced to Holiday's older sister, Hannah-Marie Holiday. Yays! Well, you already know that I'm poor and own nothing so I'll just get on with it. Here we gooooooo!

_Young Holiday and her sister were walking down a desolate street carrying small duffel bags and being followed by Rusty. "We're gonna have some fun, ain't we Em?" Hannah-Marie asked with a thick southern accent._

"_Come on H. M., let's just get what we came for and leave." Emily answered in her lighter accent. Just as she spoke, Rusty began growling fiercly as the hair on his back and neck bristled. "What's wrong boy?" Emily asked the long-haired dog gently. He immediately turned tail (ahem, pardon the cliched expression) and jumped on the gangly woman who had been running at the girls from behind. Rusty jumped on the woman's back and held her down as she struggled, screeching like a wounded animal. _

_Hannah-Marie instantly had her hand in her duffel bag and came out with a baseball bat that had a nail sticking out of it. She pulled it back over her head, then brought it swinging down so the nail __landed dead-center in the woman's head. While that was happening, Emily had brought out a chain with a lead ball at the end and swung it at a small, dull skinned child that was running at Rusty. It made impact with the child's skull and caused it to go flying back and have its head splat open on the wall behind it. __**There went Benny's little play buddy**__, Emily thought dully. She looked up from the crushed child and saw Hannah-Marie sitting next to Rusty and petting him while holding a brown paper bag._

"_I got it, let's go" she said quickly. They ran quickly down the street with Rusty at their heels. A dark-clad man saw them from an alley and began chasing them. Even though they knew they could take him, they were in too much of a hurry to care at the moment. They split up and ran in opposite directions until they saw their father standing underneath a blown-out street light._

"_Daddy!" Emily yelled as she ran towards her father, away from her dark assailant. Her father scooped her up into his safe arms and..._

"Rah!" Calen yelled, grabbing Holidays shoulder. He didn't even have time to blink as her fist came back around and hit him right on the nose. They all heard a sickening crunch as it broke and started dripping blood. "Ow! Why'd you do that? Ow!" Calen yelled as he grabbed his now broken and bleeding nose.

Holiday sighed deeply and turned around and grabbed hisnose. "You shouldn't have surprised me" she said, pinchind his nose to stop the bleeding. Meanwhile, Rex and Bobo were laughing their heads off at seeing the military man take a hit like that and react in that way. Six was sitting in his seat, a small smirk playing at the corners of his mouth. They were all on the helicopter that Providence had arranged to take them to Sherryville. White Knight, much to everyone's dismay, had sent Captain Calen with them as an extra precaution.

"Six, how much longer until we get there?" Rex asked, fidgeting impatiently in his seat.

"About three hours" Six answered, a little impatient himself. Although he would never actually show it.

"I'm boooored" Rex complained as he slumped in his seat.

"Here, you can listen to my Ipod until we get there. I'm going to take a nap anyways" Holiday offered as she handed the device to the boy and chimpanzee in the back seat.

"Cool, thanks Doc." he said happily as he abd Bobo each put a headphone in their ear. She nodded back at them and settled herself down for her nap. The turned the device on and flipped to a random song. What they heard surprised them.

_My face against the window pane, a tear for every drop of rain_

_I'm living like already I have died, have died_

_Emptiness, a present past, a silent scream to shatter glass_

_I have to go it's time for me to flyyyyyyyyyyy_

_I am so lonely and so sad, you're the reason I'm feeling bad_

_I am so lonely and so sad, living in the dream I never had_

They flipped to the next song, only for it so surprise them even more than the last song.

_Whooa, whatever makes you break, but I got him where I want him now_

_Whooa, it was never my intention to brag, to steal it all away from you now_

They kept flipping through the songs and kept on getting more and more surprised.

_It's the end of the world as we know it..._

_You're hot and you're cold, you're yes and you're no_

_Shut up and put yer money where your mouth is, that's what chu get, for wakin' up in vegas..._

_I'm bringin sexy back, yeah, them other boys don't know how to act..._

_You said you always keep your word, tell me what you're after..._

"Hmmm, Not the kind of stuff you'd expect someone like Doc Holiday to listen to" Bobo commented. They had previously flipped through a large number of country, rock, hip hop, gothic, metal, and all in all songs you would not expect someone like Holiday to listen to. They didn't dwell on it for long though.

"We're here" Six said monotonely.

"Finally! I thought we'd never get here!" He then handed a now serious looking Doctor Holiday her Ipod. They jumped out of the vehicle while taking their bags with them. Rex just carried a plastic grocery bag, Calen had a rather bulky rolling backpack, Six carried a briefcase, and Holiday had a single small duffel bag.

"Whoa. Those reports weren't exaggarating when they were talking about this place" Calen muttered. Walls were filled with bullet holes and stained with dark-red blood making Six think of Holiday's scar, signs for buisnesses hung askew, and everything was eerily quiet and still. In an unexpected flash of movement Six dropped his briefcase, grabbed Holiday, and pulled her up against his chest just in time for a barrage of green crystals shot right at where she was standing a minute ago. They all looked up and dropped their bags on the ground as they looked upon the Pack. Circe stood at the front asn glared at Holiday, who was still pressed up against Six's chest. Bobo glanced at the agent with a sneaky expression, causing him to let go of her, thus allowing her to glare back at Circe.

"Well, well well. If it isn't Providence's little team" Beowolf growled mockingly. They drew their weapons and got in a fighting position, ready for a brawl. Bobo opened his mouth to make a sarcastic comment when a thought crossed his mind.

"'Ey, how come you didn't come through one of yer portals like you normally do?" he asked confusedly.

"Breach's portals won't open up around here for some reason. So we had to climb over some huge wall to get over here" she said almost annoyedly. Beowolf's ears suddenly perked up and he turned to see a man covered with bloody gashes and cuts. They all turned their heads in the direction he was looking in and Calen gagged when he saw.

"What happened to that guy? Why's he all scratched up like that?" Circe murmered. The man looked over them all and stopped when he saw Doctor Holiday. Six noticed this with his razor-sharp vision and shifted his weight slightly so he was ready to jump on the man if necessary. While everyone was distracted, they didn't notice Holiday looking exceptionally nervous. She licked her lips and swallowed silently. Her eyes darted back and forth until they finally rested on a sledge hammer that was left lying on the ground for some random reason. She looked back and forth between the hammer and the man. He gave her an evil, hungry smile that made Six tighten his grip on his katanas. She rocked on her feet a bit, and ran.

The bloody man gave an animalistic screech and ran at her, making Six spring into action. But before Six could even get to either of them Holiday had the hammer in her hand. She turned to the man, adjusted her slight grip on the tool, and swung with all her might so it hit the man in the stomach and sent him flat on his back. She adjusted her grip again, pulled it over her shoulder, and brought it down upon the man's face, causing blood and flesh to fly off in different directions.

Circe gasped and covered her mouth with her hands when she saw what the doctor did. Everyone else's eyes widened except for Six's, who just stood there, petrified. Circe finally found her voice and, still looking horrified, yelled "You just killed that guy!"

Ooooh. Sweet, good Doctor Holiday killed someone, Bum bum buuuuumm. Hey, don't get on me about the briefcase, I honestly had no earthly idea what kind of bag to make Six carry. I also made Calen the sort of unprepared, scaredy-cat type. Just clearing that up. Review and tell me what you want, cause next time I'm givin out CAKE! R.R.T.Y.F (Read, Review, Tell Your Friends)XD Happy Fourth!


	9. Discoveries and Horrors

Hey ya'll. Listen, I am SO sorry that I didn't update sooner, the days just got away from me. Plus I'm also working on a new Transformers Animated story. It's one about Bumblebee. Check it out if you like that kind of thing please. Either way, enough with that sentimental stuff, down to buisness. In case you were wondering, here is a list of the songs I used in the last chapter, all organized by order in which I used them.

So Alone by Anna Blue. It is a _really_ beautiful song. I have the link for the video on youtube on my profile. You should listen to it some time. It's a really deep song.

Misery Buisness by Paramore. I don't know why, I am just really addicted to this song.

It's the end of the world as we know it by R.E.M. I just thought it'd be a pretty accurate song for what Holiday's childhood was like.

Hot and Cold by Katy Perry. Just another unusual song that I thought someone with a past as secret as Holiday's could stand to listen to.

Wakin' up in 'vegas also by Katy Perry. Just another song that I like and wanted to put in there.

Sexy Back ft. by Justin Timberlake. Yeah... I really don't know.

And Finally, Just a little faster by There for tomorrow. I thought it'd be a good rock song for her to listen to. It's also a really deep song if you really listen to it.

Now for cake! Let's see what I have in my little cake bag here...

I went to Knotts Berry Farm with one of my best friends, though I don't know why I honestly call her a friend. She does often pinch me and threaten to give me a dead arm. I'm just too much of a push-over. Anyways, you all know that I'm poor and own nothing, so I'll just get on with it. Here we gooooooooooooooooo!

Solora Goldsun- A strawberry cheese cake! Don't fret about it, I have a graphic imagination too. I must warn you though, you may not sleep for a couple of nights after you read this, just kidding, but I am warning ya' this one's pretty graphic. Probably from looking up all of those zombie movies on Wikipedia. Thank you for loving my attempts as Holix fluff, I do try my best. He is soo sneaky, and don't worry, there will be more soon, I promise. Oh and B.T.W. When are you gonna answer my PM? Just asking.

hdikes-Chocolate cake! She is isn't she. And how the **** did you figure out it was a zombie so quickly!

.smiles.-Carrot cake! Oh don't worry, I'll explain that in this chapter.

child who is cool- A Pineapple cake! (And yes, they do have that.) Also, when I asked for a little more exciting, I meant more words, not more sweary. Just tellin' ya'

Silver-ShadowSpark- A chocolate cheese cake! Thanks for telling me that. Now I know what to call him, I hate typing the wrong thing. Thanks sparky.

Leafstar Skyclan-A german chocolate cake! Yes she killed someone, and yes again they learned that very important rule. They'll also learn some other rules during the story. Sneakyyyyy, ooooooohhhhhh.

stormy x- An apple cinnamon cake! Thank you for your compliments. They'rre very flattering. * blushes *.

Finally, Elidy- An Angel food cake. It's okay, and thank you for putting my story in your favorites. I'll try harder from now on.

Holiday looked back at Circe and the others and calmly said, "Alright, look, I can explain." But before she could, a tall, screeching man jumped on Breach and held her down as she struggled.

"Get off! Get off!" Breach yelled as she used her giant hands to throw him off of her. Before he could get up again, Holiday was there and impaled his head with a length of lead pipe that had a bit cut diagonally to make it sharp. They just stared as she impaled him one more time because his hand twitched slightly. Holiday looked at the pipe as she wiped the blood off ona nearby bush and then banged it on the ground to get out a piece of flesh that was stuck in the center. She did all of this withought even flinching.

"Care to explain that!" Calen yelled.

"Actually I can, I can. Follow me." Holiday said. She grabbed her duffel bag and walked in the direction of an abandoned apartment. She looked back at them when they didn't follow her. "You coming?" she asked as she looked back at them. They just stayed silent and followed. Circe went ahead of Holiday and jiggled the knob of the door, it was locked.

"How do we get in?" Circe asked as she stepped away from the door.

Holiday walked up to the door and simply said "We knock, _hard." _She then executed a sharp judo kick that sent the door swinging open inwards, though not quite hard enough to send it off its hinges. She motioned for them to wait and slowly walked into the building. Then, she began singing softly.

_If you go out in the woods today, you're in for a big surprise_

They looked at her strangely as she reached a hand into her bag and sang a little louder.

_If you go out in the soods today you'll never believe your eyes_

_For every bear that ever was is gathered there today_

Circe slightly hid behind Rex because she thought that things were getting a little creepy.

_The teddy bears are gathered 'round for their picnic..._

Two pale toddlers covered with blood came running out and tried to latch on to her legs. But she kicked the first in the face and performed a round-house kick to the side of the other's head. Biowolf jerked when he heard a sickening snap, signifying that she had broken the child's neck. The remaining child jumped at Six, but was bashed sideways by Holiday swinging a titanium baseball bat. She raised the bat again and brought it swinging down, making a huge hole in the child's head. She swung three more times in rapid succession until the child wasn't even twitching.

Biowolf twitched his ears slightly as he heard her breathily whisper "Rule number 4 "The Double Tap." She walked slowly up the stairs with the bat ready to swing at a moment's notice. Ater four or five flights of stairs they finally reached the open, flat-topped roof. Holiday put the bat on the floor of the roof and reached inside her bag. She came out with a Piccolo Pete firecracker and a bag full of what appeared to be...

"Is that...?" Circe started as she stared in horror at the red glob in the bag.

"Raw meat? Yup." Holiday stated plainly. She turned and Smacked Biowolf on his nose because he started sniffing at the bag. He whimpered like a kicked puppy and grabbed his tender, bruising snout. Holiday pulled out a sparkly, purple lighter from her bag and lit the firecracker. She dropped it down along with the meat and stood still. When it went off it let out an ear-piercing shriek that made everyone except Holiday, Six, and Circe cover their ears. Only swconds after it went off and exploded at the end with a big bang: a very, very, _very_ fat man with rotted flesh hanging from his cheeks ran out clumsily. He ripped open the plastic and began devouring the animal flesh inside.

Holiday didn't even turn around as she heard the mixed sounds of surprise, horror and disgust from behind her.

"We're not in Sherryville anymore." she murmured soberly.

"What was that?' Six asked quietly.

"This place isn't Sherryville anymore. Everyone, welcome to Zombieland, Tennessee."

Well, there ya' go. Holiday's home town was over-run by zombies. The undead *******s. I got a lot of fortune cookie fortunes from P.F. Chang's tonight, so next time I'm giving out fortune cookies. Gotta go, my mom'll be yelling at me to go to bed any minute. Goodnight everyone, I love you all, review, tell your friends, don't flame, drelax, and have sweet dreams. Goodnight.


	10. Armed and Dangerous

Hey ya'll, it's me again. Sorry for the late update, I wanted to save this chapter for a special day. You know what that is? That's right, today's my birthday! Happy Birthday to me! SO, to honor the occasion, I'm giving out Birthday cake to all! Now to address the reviews.

Shadow-L-Chan- Yup, zombies. Ya' know, in reality, the best way would be a machete, buut whatever kills your . SHe really is isn't she? I'll try to keep the awesomeness to at least 11.5!

hdikes- ! I was just wondering. I guess it was pretty obvious though wasn't it? * sweatdrop *

2. Again, she really is.

3. Yay!

Solora Goldsun- Yes, it had to be zombies. Just like in those spy movies where it just _has _to be ninjas. Don't worry, there will be some more hinted stuff in this chapter. Don't worry, even all of this is only just the beggining. * Smiles evilly * Muah ha ha haaaa!

Silver-ShadowSpark- What's so odd about it?

Elidy- Thanx for reviewing and Mclovin' it! Heh, 'Superbad' reference

rosi345- Don't worry, Benny will appear later on in the story, just be patient. Do some yoga or something to help you be patient.

coolgal- Tryin' my best here!

"You, you mean those, those people you killed, were zombies!" Rex stuttered.

Holiday simply looked at him and nodded in response. "One moment" she stated. She reached back inside her bag and pulled out a cross-bow with a loaded arrow. She carefully took aim, lined up her shot, and fired. It hit bull's-eye, smack-dab in the zombie's brain. It dropped the meat bits that were left in it's hands as it dropped to the ground, dead. (Or, re-dead, heck I don't know so I'm just gonna say it's dead!)

"Wait, wait, wait. You knew this _entire time _that this place was infested with zombis and you never told anyone?" Circe asked in a shocked voice.

"Who'd believe me?" Holiday questioned back. "Besides, I didn't want to risk anyone going in and coming back out infected. The only actually _living _people here are barely surviving in this small-scale epedemic."

"Wait, surviv_ing?_ You mean there are still actual people here?" Skalamander demanded.

"As far as I can tell, yes." Holiday then looked back at the doorway they came in from. "We should keep moving, it's not safe to stay in one place for too long." Holiday ran out the door too fast to argue. Everyone just ran after her since she was the only one who could explain what was _really_ going on here. Six ran down the stairs just in time to see Holiday slip as a rotted step gave way beneath her. He reacted on instinct alone. Six jumped from where he was standing and caught her in the middle of a mid-air flip. He landed on his feet at the bottom of the stairs and held her to his chest. Holiday sood there for a minute, dazed, and slightly embarrased at being this close to the agent. Holiday quickly moved herself away from the agent as soon as she regained her breath.

"Thanks Six" Holiday said quickly as she tried to hide her scarlet tinged face. "Now come on, we'll be safer if we can find a vehicle." With that she walked out the door and into the street. When the others finally caught up to her she was looking down a street full of cars.

"What are you doing?" Calen asked as he looked at Holiday's turned back. She didn't answer, but walked up to the driver's door of a camoflauge painted Hummer H2. Breach stood wondering what she was going to do since she hadn't really ridden in cars all that often. Holiday turned to the small group and put a finger up to her lips. She grabbed the handle, and opened the door fast. There was nothing in the front except two disconnected hands from the former driver still clutching the steering wheel. Holiday allowed a slightly amused smile to cross her face as she reached forward and pried one of the hands off of the wheel as Calen looked like he was about to vomit. Holiday took the hand and used it to make a rude hand gesture at the black-clad soldier who returned it with his own hand.

Holiday simply threw the hand at Calen who jumped back girlishly to avoid it. Holiday smirked slightly as she looked to the two back seat rows and spacious back trunk. Nothing was back there except a leather looking bag. Holiday reached inside her duffel bag- _Seriously,_ Circe thought, _how much stuff does she keep in that thing! _-and pulled out a phillips head screwdriver and a small hand-held battery powered drill. She stuck the screwdriver in the key-hole and began twiddling with it. Occasionally she would mutter something like "drill in the lenght of the key" or "drill more than once". She turned the screw driver in the key-hole and Circe jerked slightly when the engine turned over once and started.

Holiday got out of the driver's seat and opened the back seat door. There she found a zipped up black leather bag. She unzipped it and found a wide assortment of guns and their attributed ammo. Six unnoticably raised his eyebrow at the sheer number of weapons. Holiday, on the other hand, threw back her head and said, "Thank god for rednecks!" Bobo couldn't help but notice that, just for a moment, her voice had a light hint of southern accent.

Holiday turned to Six and said, "This is a big car, and these are _really_ big guns." As she was talking she loaded and cocked a sniped rifle she had taken out of the bag. She carried her things to the front of the car and put them on the floor next to the pedals. SHe turned to both groups and motioned for them to get in.

"What, them too!" Calen shouted as he reffered to the Pack. Holiday came out of nowhere with a piece of duck-tape and put it over Calen's mouth.

"One, stop yelling or you'll attract every zombie for miles." Holiday started in a whispering yell. "Two, I have never met anything worse than a zombie, and I don't intend to face off with a zombie EVO. So unless you want that to happen, they're coming with us, got it!" Calen just nodded and made a mumbling sound behind the tape over his mouth. Holiday turned to the Pack and askes "Well, you coming?"

Ooooooohhhhhh. Seems like sweet, loving Holiday has become a bit rowdier since she came back home huh? I wonder what surprises are around the corner next? If you like this story, you should read my new Rollbots 'fic. If you don't know what the heck Rollbots is, it's a show in the cartoons category. I have some links to where you can watch some of the episodes on my profile, just to get you started. Watch it sometime, it's friggin' awesome! You'll all love it I'm sure.

Goodnight, happy birthday to me, hope you enjoy your birthday cake that I gave out, read, review, eat your fruits and veggies', prepare your zombie plan, see ya, peace!


	11. Family Reunion

Hey there! First off I want to say that I am sooo sorry that it took so long for this chapter to come up! I've been really busy. My cousin from Washington (the state not DC) just left a couple of days ago and I'm doing a lot of house work lately. Anyways, today I'll be giving out fortune cookies. Now, here's the reviewer's fortunes! Note: I got these at B. (Do not own) and I'm picking them at random so don't go off at me if you got a fortune that you don't like. Here we go!

Silver-ShadowSpark- * cracks it open* _The next full moon brings an enchanting evening._ Okay, so it was a bit short, so what? Thanks for caring!

hdikes- * cracks it open * _You will have a chance to make a profitable transaction. _More like kissing on a battle-field, but yeah, same concept. Tee hee.

Solora Goldsun- _You will have many friends when you need them. _Thanks, I love bashing Calen! Also, yes you can, maybe you can set a little goblin on him to suffocate him in his sleep so he'll get cardiac arrhythmia, tee hee. Yes, under my seemingly sweet yet slightly weird exterior is the mind of a master torturer. Like that guy who puts people in all of those gory puzzle situations in the 'Saw' movie series. Right now I'm watching that t.v. show '1,000 ways to die', real good stuff there. Despite this, I'm really hoping my neighbor will be okay. Her dog got attacked and she got bit in the finger, I'm really hoping she's okay. Anyways, I just try my best to write what Six would do. Oh, and congrats and happy belated sweet sixteen to you.

Elidy- _Good things come in small packages. Yours is coming! _I know right? I love zombie movies. This holiday is not a christmas or easter. I don't have a McDonald's reference in my story, so I'm guessing that you mean in 'Superbad'. It's okay, we all have our days.

child who is cool- _You will be rewarded for being a good listener. Accept the gift. _Thanks, I will. It's okay, just as long as you review.

arra13375- _Listen these next few days to your friends to get the answers you seek. _Glad you like it, I'll keep writing whenever possible.

stormy x- _Remember three months from this date. Good things are in store for you. _**WHOOP WHOOP! PARTY!**

xXDrewUchihaXx- _Nothing can keep you from reaching your goals. Do it! _I know, that is my favourite zombie movie! Go Tallahassee!

Anyways, I own nothing, it all belongs to its respected owners, yadda yadda yadda. On with the story.

Half an hour after that thay were all fitted into the camo' hummer and driving along Main Street with Holiday at the wheel. Biowolf was staring nervously out the back window with his ears standing at attention. All of a sudden Holiday slammed on the brakes causing everyone to jerk forward.

"What! What's going on! Why'd we stop?" Circe sjouted as she slammed back into her seat. Holiday simply stared silently out the window. Everyone followed her gaze and Circe's mouth dropped open as her eyes widened. "Oh my god!" she whispered silently. Outside, a female zombie covered from head-to-toe with blood was kneeling next to a dead-dead man and had torn one of his arms off. It was currently thearing the arm apart and letting the blood and bone marrow drip into its mouth. "Oh my. This, this is horrible. One day you think you're alright, everything's fine, and then, _this_. It's, it's disgusting. It makes you, makes you-."

"Hungry" Holiday interjected.

Six looked at her with a raised eyebrow as Calen looked around the seat and said, "I worry about you."

Holiday sighed and said. "Look, whatever any of you expected to find here, I promise you, none of it is gonna' be any prettier than our friend here, enjoying their man-which." She turned back to the zombie and got an excited glint in her eye. She took one hand off the steering wheel and put it on the door handle. She stepped on the gas and swung the door open and hit the thing in the face when they were close enough. She gave a slight laugh as Skalamander looked at her sketchily.

At that moment a grumbling sound came from the back-seat. Circe looked up sheepishly. "Sorry, I'm kind of hungry" she said as she looked back down.

"Hungry! How can you possibly be hungry during all of this!" Calen shouted. He looked like he was about to say more, but unfortunately for him his stomach growled at that moment. He gave an annoyed look as Bobo smirked. Holiday shook her head and Six slightly rolled his eyes behind his glasses.

"I know where we can get some food. It's only five minutes away." Holiday said in a slightly exhasparated way. She turned a few corners and, as she promised, about five minutes later they were stopped in front of a convinience store. Everyone got out of the hummer and walked cautiously into the store.

Rex happened to look at Holiday and saw that she was carrying a banjo strapped over her shoulder. "Where'd you get the banjo?" he asked.

"Found it in the hummer" she replied simply. She said no more, but began to strum a few notes on the instrument. She paused for a few moments of silence before playing a few more. At that moment, a fat zombie who looked like he used to be a cashier came running at them from behind the candy shelf. Breach got ready and got her giant hands in front of her so she could slap it away if it got too close. Holiday simply took off the banjo and pulled it back over her shoulder saying, "You've got a perty' mouth", right before smacking it in the face with the instrument. She struck it once more right before a fat zombie came running out from behind Circe. She gave off a slight sonic shriek to make it stumble backwards.

She ran towards Holiday who was holding the same baseball bat she had used earlier. "Don't swing, don't swing!" Circe shouted as she slid under the bat. "Okay swing!" Holiday complied with a swing to the creature's face. She hit three more times with just as much force.

"Thank you" Circe said panted as she followed Holiday down the aisle.

"You owe me" Holiday replied. She mumbled something incoherent before putting up a hand to stop Circe in her tracks. "Whoa, big fella." Circe took in a breath to do a sonic screech, but Holiday put up her hand again to stop her. Holiday then reached down and pulled up a pair of hedge-trimmers. She slowly walked towards the zombie and said, "Come here big fella', just gonna' take a little off the top." Six raised an euebrow as the doctor proceeded to mutilate the zombie with the trimmers before throwing them where they slid and stopped as Six's feet. "Wow, these fellas really let themselves go." she murmured.

"And they're so fat" Rex added. Holiday ignored him and turned around, only to see a big, red-haired dog standing there. She frowned and walked towards it. She knelt down and held the dog tag on the collar up to the light.

"Rusty?" she whispered. Six started to ask something, but a woman's voice with a thick southern accent interrupted.

"Rustay! Gawd ****it dawg, yu have gawt to stop runnin' off on your own! What would Tokyo say if she found out ah lost yo! If you do that again ah'll-!" a woman rounded the corner and stopped when she saw Holiday next to Rusty. "Oh mah gawd. Emily!"

"Hannah-Marie?"

There ya go. Hannah-Marie and Rusty Holiday are back in action! Hope ya liked it. I'm in a rush so I gotta go peace. Next time cake! Yay! Bye!


	12. Author's Note I'm sorry!

Hey ya'll. I just wanted to start off by saying how sorry I am for leaving this be for so long. Truth be told I haven't worked on most of my 'fics for a while. Starting next monday I'm going to try my best to update all of my stories best I can. Again, I'm uber sorry. Please forgive me. If you want to flame me, do it now, I have a bucket of water. 


	13. Homeward Bound

Again I'm REALLY sorry that this took so long, I've been super busy this summer. What with my other 'fics and my cousin and grandma coming all the way from washington state. Oh, and BTW Solora Goldsun, I don't like bananas so you'd actually be doing me a favor. Oh boy, but enough with my mindless and trivial ranting, on with the story because you all know that I own nothing!

"Who is this?" Six demanded.

"Sorry, this is my older sister Hannah-Marie and this is our dog, Rusty. Sis, I can't believe it. It's been so long, I thought you were dead." Holiday said with a pensive expression.

"Well sheyoot Em, you oughta know that ain't no undead punk tough enough to take me down for a dert nap!" H.M. said with an overly-proud smile on her face. She then looked past her sister and at the assorted group behind her. "Who're these saps? Zombie bait? And why in the name of all that man calls a weapon is there a monkey with yew?"

"These are my friends, they just tagged along, and technically he's a chimpanzee." Holiday said as she pointed out the seperate groups. Six noticed her eye twitch slightly as she explained. Those warm, caring, emerald green eyes... Six gave himself a mental shake and forced himself to concentrate.

"Well, come awn! Ya'll gunna stand there like corpsesall day or are we gun' get a move on. Believe it or not there's actually a safe place in this god-forsaken town." With that she walked out the door with Rusty carrying a loaded grocery bag on his back. "Now where's your car? she asked as she looked around the abandoned lot. Holiday pointed it out and her sister hooted out loud with laughter. "Ya'll are fitted into that puny thang? Uh uh. Now lessee here... I'll take Mr. tall, dark, and green and the grudge with me. Aaand, I'll also take the giant lizard and goggle boy. The rest can fit into your car." As she was talking she indicated Six, Breach, Rex, and Skalamander.

"What does she mean by 'The Grudge'?" Breach asked as she looked at Circe from behind her curtain of onyx hair.

"Ummmmm... Never mind." Circe said as she walked back towards the Hummer.

"Where is your car?" Six asked Hannah.

"Oh, mine? It's right over there." She then pointed out a black hummer limo to her left.

"Nice!" Rex said as he jumped in.

"Yup. Got it offa some english bum who wanted to trade to find a safe place. He got his safe place, I got me a nice, smooth ride." she said with her accent so heavy you could practically see its essence floating in the air.

Everyone got into their respective vehicles and the two sisters started driving. In Hannah-Marie's car everything was dead quiet. Rex looked out the window and stared in horror as they passed by two zombie children devouring what looked like a teenager. One of them had a hole in its cheek so half of what it put in and chewed came slithering sickishly out the hole. Rex turned a pale green as the tiny fingers ripped off the bloody carcass piece by piece.

"'Aey! You puke in here and I'm gonna throw yew out there with nuthin but a molotov and a match!" H.M. threatened as she looked at him in the rearview.

"What's a molotov?" Rex asked confusedly.

"You know, a molotov cocktail." Hannah-Marie said as she looked at him in the rearview. He just blinked in confusion as she shook her head and smiled. "Well, looks like my 'sis followed at least one of the rules, 'always keep the idjuts handy'!" With that she let out a classic redneck laugh that made everyone in the car except for Six cringe.

In Dr. Holiday's car, things were a bit more... rowdy.

"For the last time Circe, my sister is not a redneck. She couldn't be farther from it." Holiday said as her grip on the steering wheel ever so slightly tightened.

"Well, when you really think about it, she seems like one right off the bat." Circe reasoned back.

"Can we please stop this argument and just focus on avoiding those things as much as possible?" Bobo asked as he thumbed to another pack of zombies devouring a corpse that they passed.

"Sorry Bobo. As much as I would like to, there's simply no way to avoid these things around here. There's even some in the lake."

"Lake?" Biowolf asked as his ears stood at attention.

"Yes, this town had a lake. This place used to be like one of those classic tourist towns, minus the tourists. It was all for the locals and the occasional passerby. Despite that, we still had a pretty good sized population of about 2,000." Holiday said with a slightly distant look in her emerald eyes.

"And you still call this place a town? It's more like a city! Circe exclaimed.

"Dad always used to say that himself. We're here." she said abruptly as the vehicle jerked to a sudden halt. They looked out the windows and saw what would be any master survivalist's heaven-on-earth.

It was a three story house with the windows on the first floor boarded up and welded shut with sturdy wooden boards and plates of aluminum. Each window was also reinforced with steel spikes sticking out at different angles so it would hurt anyone coming in, but not getting out. And if that weren't enough, there was even a bunch of different technological things like laser sensors, security cameras, and even some stuff that looked like it wasn't even from this era of technology.

"Yup, here it is. Home sweet home." Holiday said as she looked at the towering fortress.

Just as they were about to get out three teenage zombies rammed against the car door. Circe jumped away from the handle she was reaching for and got onto the edge of the seat closest to Holiday since she was riding shotgun. Holiday took out an old-looking revolver and prepared to shoot if necessary.

In the other car, Six looked out the window and saw the three zombies attacking the other car. He prepared to jump out and fight, when a sharp, metal spike whirled around and pierced one of them through the back of the head and through the front, knocking an eyeball out as it fell to the ground. The other two didn't seem to notice as they continued their assult of the vehicle.

The same thing happened to the second, except it went through the skull sideways. Then, someone jumped down from a tall pine tree. They were dressed like one would expect a ninja to look. Dark clothing and a black mask that covered the whole head. Whoever it was raised a long sword and used a complex series of swift blows to slice it and make it fall to the ground in a puddle of brown goo.

Well, sorry for making it so late, but there ya go. I hope you liked the chapter. Please don't flame me. I've gotta do chores now, bye!


	14. Home Again, Home Again

Okay, let me start off by saying to the loyal readers of this fic if you are still loyal, I am sorry. I've been busy with homework, school, other fanfictions, inspiration problems, etc. I promise from now on to be more prompt with my updates. I have recently been inspired by amc's 'The Walking Dead', so I should have all sorts of bloody new zombie ideas now. **evil laughter** Anyways, here's the story.

The dark-clad figure stepped over the freshly-slain corpse and opened the car door. They looked at the car's contents and nodded, signifying that it was safe to come out. Holiday stepped out the door with her duffel bad over her shoulder, gun at the ready.

"Well, 'bout time ye' showed up Tokyo, fer a secund there I thought ye'd gone off somewhere." H.M. Snark-ed from the car window.

"Hey, thanks for the save dude." Rex said as he also exited the car. Tokyo's eyes glimmered a bit as they reached up and pulled off their mask. When the piece of fabric came off, a cascade of mousey hair cascaded from their head, revealing a kind, innocent face.

"Who are you calling 'dude'?" the woman under the mask asked. Rex's mouth dropped open. One reason was the surprise of the revelation of their savior, the second was that their savior was a girl. She smiled a bit and turned her attention to the passenger's of Hannah-Marie's car. "Hello, I take it you're with them?" she asked respectfully. Six nodded and crossed his arms.

"Well, now that we're all well acquainted, let us get inside shall we?" Tokyo asked softly.

"Umm, how do we get in exactly?" Bobo asked as he eyed the sealed doors and windows.

"Well that's easy, we just use the attic window" H.M. Pointed up to the roof.

"Okaay, but how do we _get_ to the attic window." H.M. Stared at him like he was crazy.

"Looks like **someone** ain't exactly the ripest banana in the bunch. We climb the drainage pipe, duh. Geez, there should be a law or something against being this stupid. But, there's no one to enforce it around here anyways. Oh well" Once she finished her rant, H.M. Grabbed the pipe and started climbing. Tokyo simply vaulted herself up via the branches of a nearby tree. All of the people present got their own way up, and eventually, all ended up in the attic. They followed H.M. Down through the house and to the ground floor.

The house was fairly spacious. There were plenty of beds, couches, and chairs around, not to mention weapons. There was everything from M-16s to Beretta 96Ds. Bobo whistled as he admired the collection of weapons. Holiday was just walking to the boarded-up window when a small blur ran and jumped on her back.


	15. Anything To Survive

Yeah, I've been feeling pretty guilty about not having updated this 'fic lately, so I decided to just suck it up and try to write something for this. Please don't flame me if it's bad. I actually got a flame for the last chapter and that's actually one of the reasons I haven't updates thus far. I was afraid of getting flamed again. Either way, I'm going on regardless. Suck it up soldier, life goes on. Oh, I also owe everyone here a great chocolate cookie, there ya' go! I do not own Generator Rex, blah blah blah, enjoy.

Holiday's first reaction was to grab her assailant and throw whoever or whatever it was over her head. The attacker landed on the sofa and got in a defensive position. Rex felt his eyes widen when he saw that the attacker was, in fact, a small boy. He had the same mousey-brown hair as Tokyo, only his eyes were a pure sky blue instead of the ninja's sapphire ones.

"Who are you! Enemy! Our side! State who you are now, or-!" He was cut off in mid-sentence by Hannah-Marie whacking him upside the head. "Ow!" He clutched his head in his hands and gritted his teeth as he glared up at the group from Providence and the Pack.

"How many times do I gotta' tell you, if I bought' 'em here, they're fine. No one else could get in anyway. Now make yerself scarce. Go on, scat!" The boy glared at them one last time and exited the room. "Sorry 'bout that, that there was Tokyo's younger brother, Kyoto."

"Hmm, Tokyo, Kyoto. Does anyone else notice the similarity of their names?" But Bobo's comment went unnoticed. Everyone else was too busy checking the place out. Not only was the the furniture rather elegant, but there were cases with weapons all over the room. Knives, swords, guns, fighting staffs tipped with sharp metal ends, shurikens, and Rex thought he even spotted a flame-thrower in the collection. "Nice stash. You buy all these or make 'em yourself?"

Tokyo answered this. "Oh, we collect them. The town's police stations and weapon stores were raided when the outbreak first started up. Some people traded some of their weapons for clothes, food, water, or whatever else they needed. Other times we took them from the bodies of zombies we killed. Not to mention the weapons the Holidays had gotten in the initial panic." Bobo nodded, impressed.

Then, there was a loud crash and a sound of something heavy being dragged across a floor. A tall, blonde-haired man came into the room, dragging with him a middle aged man with black hair. The blonde man dropped the older man on the ground with a loud THUMP.

"Well, well, well. Looks like we've got ourselves a trespasser." Hannah-Marie scowled and walked to the two until she was standing right above the older man.

"I-i-i-i'm sorry! Please forgive me! There were two of them, they were chasing after me! I had to hide somewhere!" Dr. Holiday's older sister watched this display with a deep scowl on her face as she listened to the black-haired man's story. She made a motion to the blonde one and he forced the older man to stand. She made another motion and the man's sleeve, which was soaked a deep scarlett, was pulled up. Rex shuddered and Circe gasped. The man had a large bite-mark on his arm, and it looked human too. The man began shaking even harder so it looked like he was going to collapse. "No, no please!"

Hannah-Marie gave no answer, she instead slowly raised a gun from her pocket and put it at the man's temple. She spoke slowly and methodically, with no emotion in her voice. "Boy, yew jest used up yer first chance." The man seemed to relax a little, until she interrupted with a 'but'. "But. Around here, you only get one chance." That's when she pulled the trigger. The blood from his head spattered only a bit, but it was enough to make Circe jerk when she saw it. Rex and Bobo just watched in horror. Hannah-Marie put the gun back in her pocket and turned to face one of the boarded windows. "Take 'im down to the basement and put 'im in the furnace. We ain't gonna put 'im outside, that'll just attract more." The blonde man nodded and started carrying the now-dead man down the stairs to the basement.

"Why did you do that? Why did you kill him? He may have broken into the house, but that was no reason to shoot him like that!" Hannah-Marie turned and looked at Rex with a cold stare, none of her earlier friendliness was in her eyes or on her face. All that was there was cold determination.

"Tell me somethin' Boy, are yew stupid?"

"What? No, I'm not stupid!"

"Then yew should have been able to figger' it out. These thing, these, zombies, ain't the product of some curse or stupid old legend. It's a disease. A plague. A plague that is spread by bitin' another person. That man had been bitten earlier, ye' got eyes, I'm sure ye saw the mark. If we hadn't shot him, he woulda' turned and tried to eat us later on. In here, it's survival of the fittest, wether ye' like it or not. So, if ye' don't like it, then go back to where ye' came from."


End file.
